


Get a room

by fakevermeer



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Everyone Is Gay, FC Bayern München, German National Team, Jonas is an Old Man who uses the word 'propositioning' unironically, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakevermeer/pseuds/fakevermeer
Summary: The squad had gotten together to prepare for the tournament and Löw had organised a couple of events to get the guys to get to know each other a little better - most of them had never played together before. Josh had been curious about Niklas right from the start, as he’d known for a while now that they were gonna become teammates next season. He was interested to see what was coming to Munich this summer.





	Get a room

As Joshua wrapped his legs around Niklas’ hips, he wondered for a second how he’d gotten himself into this situation. One moment, they were downstairs in the team hotel, having a chat with a part of the Confederations Cup squad, and the next, he’d found himself pushing his tongue into Niklas Süle’s willing mouth.

Okay, so there had been some incessant flirting back and forth for a few days now. The squad had gotten together to prepare for the tournament and Löw had organised a couple of events to get the guys to get to know each other a little better - most of them had never played together before. Josh had been curious about Niklas right from the start, as he’d known for a while now that they were gonna become teammates next season. He was interested to see what was coming to Munich this summer. 

For that same reason, Niklas had been drawn to Joshua the moment the squad had been together. They’d shaken hands and hadn’t really left each other since. The conversations had been business-like enough at the start, but Josh had discovered Niklas was more than a little receptive to his carefully administered hints and compliments. 

On their first day together as a squad, they’d gotten Jonas to mutter “get a room” as they were sitting next to each other on a couch, Josh with his legs over Niklas’. Seconds later, Löw had announced the room assignments. Sure enough, Josh and Niklas ended up sharing a room. With Jonas. They hadn’t been able to keep it together when they saw the look on Jonas’ face. 

The first few days at the hotel had been eventful and, most of all, exhausting - they were training a lot, Löw intent on getting them all used to each other as fast as possible. The trip to Russia and their first game against Australia were coming up soon, and they needed to be prepared.

On day four, after a gruelling but satisfactory morning training and a team meeting that lasted well into the afternoon, they got the rest of the day off. Josh and Niklas had joined Julian Brandt, Leon Goretzka and Timo Werner at the hotel bar for a few non-alcoholic drinks and a light dinner. 

Josh had been sitting next to Niklas at the bar and, after getting all the encouragement he needed from a lingering look from Niklas, had tentatively put his hand on his thigh. Hidden by the bar, he carefully let his hand creep slowly upwards over the fabric of Niklas’ shorts. The defender didn’t so much as flinch, encouraging Josh to keep going.

The second Josh had wrapped his hand around the outline of Niklas’ dick, Niklas had turned his head to look at him, eyes dark, lips pressed together into a thin line.

“Alright boys, I think I’m gonna head upstairs. Early morning tomorrow,” Niklas had said, not taking his eyes off Joshua. Josh’s hand was still on Niklas’ cock.

The other guys murmured their goodbyes. Josh took away his hand and got up off his barstool.

“I’ll join you.”

And now here they were, in the elevator up to their room, breathing hard against each other. 

“You’ve been very… attentive,” Niklas groaned as Josh wiggled his hips, moving against Niklas.

“Haven’t they told you? You’re joining Bayern. There’s an initiation ritual.”

Joshua was surprised he managed to sound so put together still. Sure, he liked to pretend he was suave and cool as anything, but putting his hand on Niklas’ thigh had been the most nerve-wracking thing he’d done in a very long time.

Niklas chuckled against him as the elevator came to a halt. Josh lowered himself down and took a step away from Niklas before the doors opened. They exited the elevator together and walked down to their room at the far end of the hall.

“So what does this initiation ritual entail?” Niklas murmured next to him as they walked. “Just making out with the latest guy to join the squad, or…” 

“Or?”

Joshua wanted to hear Niklas say it.

“Or… I don’t know, more? Than just making out?” 

They were standing in front of the door to their room, Joshua fishing the key card out of his pocket. While he unlocked the door, he shot a wicked grin at Niklas.

“Patience,” he murmured, the door swinging open. He was pleased to see there was a flush creeping over Niklas’ cheeks, spreading down to his neck.

Josh had planned to spin right around to crowd Niklas against the door he’d just closed, fully intending to put his tongue right back into Niklas’ mouth. Things, as per usual, didn’t really go according to plan, though.

As they stepped into the room, Jonas looked up from his phone. He was lounging on his bed, glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He looked annoyed. Josh noticed he was already in his pyjamas. Or, more accurately, he was already in a pair of boxers and a ratty old Helene Fischer t-shirt, which, as Josh had learned over the past few days, was what he usually slept in. 

“Aw, you didn’t have to wait up for us, old man.” Joshua was pleased to hear he had been able to hide any trace of disappointment in his voice. He glanced over his shoulder at Niklas, who was rubbing at his neck and looking anywhere but at Joshua. 

Josh also noticed he was angling his hips away from Jonas as much as possible without looking unnatural, which he was obviously failing at spectacularly. Joshua tried not to grin too wide as he realised Niklas was trying to hide how riled up the make-out session in the elevator had gotten him. 

Joshua felt strangely proud.

Jonas put his phone down and sat up a little straighter on the bed.

“Okay, first of all, I am not _old_. All of you are just freakishly young. And second of all, why do you look like you… oh God you’ve been making out,” he rambled in one long go. He took a deep breath right after and just kept staring at them, eyes fluttering between Joshua and Niklas.

Joshua stared back, hands on his hips. “So?”

“So, I owe Amin a ton of money. Um. I’ll just… go and bother Marc-André and Bernd.” He grabbed his phone and made to get up off his bed.

“Or you could stay,” Joshua said, not moving an inch. He could hear Niklas breathe in sharply behind him. “You know. Like. You don’t _have_ to leave.”

Jonas’ head snapped up and stared at Joshua. 

“Are you propositioning me?” 

Josh reached behind him to grab Niklas’ hand and took a step towards the bed, not taking his eyes off of Jonas.

“The fact that you just used the word ‘propositioning’ unironically gives you the right to stay. And maybe even participate, if you’d like.” He looked over his shoulder at Niklas, who’s face had turned bright red. He was avoiding eye contact with anybody at all costs. Joshua could see a bead of sweat making its way down Niklas’ throat. It was adorable, and extremely distracting. “I mean, if you’re also okay with that,” he murmured to Niklas.

Niklas' eyes flickered towards Joshua, then over to Jonas, than back to the wall. He gave a nod. Joshua grinned as he pressed a wet kiss to Niklas’ shoulder, leaving a wet patch on the fabric of his shirt.

“Good boy.”

Joshua could swear Niklas made a whining sound in the back of his throat at that, and he raised his eyebrows. Interesting information that he should definitely store away for later use.

He looked at Jonas almost defiantly, as if he was daring him to leave the room after making him such an attractive offer.

“Well?”

For a few seconds, they were quiet. Joshua could hear Niklas’ breathing. He squeezed his hand softly, and Niklas responded by stepping back into Joshua’s personal space. Just for a moment, Joshua was sure he’d crossed a line with Jonas, and that he was going to grab his stuff and flee the room. Joshua was clinging on to Niklas’ hand for dear life - they got here, and now he needed Jonas to stay. For reasons that mostly had something to do with his dick, which was almost painfully hard by now. 

Then, Jonas took off his glasses, carefully put them on his nightstand, together with his phone. He slowly kneeled down on the bed, looking at Joshua and Niklas expectantly. 

“This better be worth it,” he grumbled, but Joshua could see the smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Joshua wheeled around and pulled Niklas down by the collar of his shirt to press their lips together again. He fully intended to give Jonas a show. He heard Niklas moan into his mouth. He went easily when Niklas’ big hands grabbed his ass and lifted him up, wrapping his legs around Niklas’ waist. He licked down Niklas’ jawline and started sucking on his neck, which resulted in Niklas squeezing his ass and pushing their hips together as much as he could in their current position. 

Joshua thought he could hear Jonas make a small sound over Niklas’ heavy breathing.

“Take me to bed,” he murmured into Niklas’ ear. “Someone’s getting impatient.” 

Niklas took a few big steps, then lowered him carefully onto his back on the bed, climbing after him and settling down at his feet. Jonas moved closer and put a hand into Joshua’s short hair, pulling on it slightly. Josh groaned and shut his eyes, and he felt the mattress give with the weight of both Jonas and Niklas moving around him. 

Someone was lifting up his shirt and started kissing down his sternum. Judging by the smoothness of the jaw Joshua assumed it was Niklas. When he felt a smaller body press against his side and heard Jonas moan softly in his ear, he was certain. Joshua wrapped an arm around Jonas’ shoulders and pressed him even closer, putting his other hand in Niklas’ hair. 

Niklas was licking down his ribcage now, nuzzling into his side for a few seconds before moving further down, resulting in Joshua not being able to pull on his hair anymore. He reached up and rested his unoccupied hand on his chest, thumbing at a nipple idly. 

Niklas had reached the waistband of Josh’s shorts and seemed unsure what to do now. Joshua opened his eyes and looked down the length of his own body, meeting Niklas’ questioning gaze. 

“Can I…” he started, his high cheekbones accentuated by a furious blush as he tried to put want into words. “Um. Can I suck you off?” 

Joshua heard Jonas groan softly as he bucked his hips into Joshua’s side, erection pressed against his hipbone. 

“Yeah,” Joshua breathed, “God, _yes_.”

As Niklas slowly, almost reverently pulled down Joshua’s shorts and boxers, Joshua felt Jonas’ mouth latching onto his neck, sucking so hard it almost hurt. Joshua groaned loudly, closing his eyes and arching his back. Overstimulation had never been an issue for him before, he thought, as he felt himself shiver almost feverishly. Then again, he’d also never gotten his dick sucked while someone else was rutting into his side all the while he was playing with his own nipples.

Niklas kissed around the base of Joshua’s dick, licking up and nipping gingerly at a vein. Joshua almost forgot to breathe.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels amazing.” 

Niklas chuckled against his skin and the vibrations made Joshua claw at the sheets with his free hand. The hand that was around Jonas’ shoulders snaked its way upwards and tangled into Jonas’ short hair, pulling at it, making Jonas moan loudly in his ear. He was panting against Joshua’s neck now, his rhythm picking up as he was bucking up against Joshua. When Josh looked at Jonas he saw he was staring at Niklas with heavy-lidded, lust-blown eyes. 

Josh followed Jonas’ gaze and inhaled sharply at the sight of Niklas’ lips stretching over his cock, his head steadily bobbing up and down, throat swallowing around him as he took him into his mouth as far as he could. Every time he pulled back, he pressed his tongue against Joshua’s cock and flicked it over the wet slit before sinking back down. It was almost hypnotic. 

Joshua could feel his orgasm slowly creeping up, a tight feeling coiling in his abdomen. He made a keening noise, high in his throat, when he saw Niklas pressing the heel of his hand against his own crotch, palming himself through his shorts.

“Oh, _shit_ ,” Jonas gasped against him as he picked up his rhythm. “Josh, talk to me, make me come, come on.” 

Niklas moaned around Joshua’s dick at Jonas’ words, and Josh gripped the sheets so tight it almost hurt.

“Fuck, Jonas, you feel so fucking good,” he moaned, trying to find the words while Niklas picked up speed. “That, _oh_ , that’s it, are you gonna come for me? Come for me, Jonas, fuck,” he mumbled, tongue heavy in his mouth as he felt his orgasm building.

“Jo-o-osh, _fuck_ ,” Jonas moaned, straining against Joshua, hips stuttering. Joshua looked at him and saw how he shoved a hand down his shorts.

“Come on,” Joshua breathed, pulling on Jonas’ hair again. That sent him over the edge, and Josh shuddered as Jonas spilled all over his hand, groaning as he worked himself through his orgasm.

Niklas hollowed his cheeks and moaned around Joshua, and he looked at Niklas. He had his eyes screwed shut and was bucking against his own hand as a large wet patch spread out on the front of his shorts. The sight of it made Joshua’s dick twitch.

“Oh my God,” Joshua moaned, arching his back, “oh God, _fuck_ , Niklas, you’re gonna make me - I’m gonna come…” 

Niklas brought his head up and sucked as he wrapped a large hand around the base of Joshua’s cock.

Joshua strained against Jonas and Niklas as he came, wave upon wave of pleasure washing over him. He shuddered as Niklas stroked him through it, breathing frantically. Niklas lapped up every last drop that he spilled, moaning softly as he swallowed.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jonas muttered into his ear, nipping at his earlobe. “That was gorgeous.”

Joshua sighed, relaxing and melting into the mattress.

Niklas turned out to be the responsible one, getting some wet flannels to wipe them down, even changing his shorts before crawling back onto the bed with them. Joshua curled up against him, with Jonas on his other side, Joshua’s hand still wrapped in Jonas’ hair.

“So,” Joshua mumbled sleepily, nudging Jonas. “Was it worth it?” 

“I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow. I’m too old for this,” Joshua heard Jonas murmur, and he chuckled into Niklas’ chest and cuddled up closer to them, perfectly content.


End file.
